User blog:PastaMeCreepy/Creepypasta Newbie
I've heard people talk about Creepypasta before, a few people actually. To be honest though, I had no idea what it was. I thought it was some new trend that annoying teenagers were fangirling over, so I kind of shrugged it off. Sure, the creepy part caught my attention, but have you heard some of the things teens find creepy these days? I'm not ragging on teens, I promise, I was a teen four years ago. Anyway, I actually gave creepypasta a chance a few days ago. I'm one of those people that listen to asmr videos for sleep, and I saw that someone posted an asmr reading of the creepypasta 1999. It kept me interested long enough and after the video, I started looking creepypasta up. I came across this wiki about three or four days ago, but I didn't have the guts to join until now. I've been stalking it and reading everything, which I guess would be a good thing to you guys, huh? :) To be completly honest with you, I'm still scared. I've seen Wikia pages before, and they truly confuse me. So bare with me as I get used to this site, please. I'm still new and really don't know how to work everything. I'm the type of person to freak out, all because I think I've done something wrong. I still don't understand how all the editing works, or how posting a creepypasta works. So again, please bare with my newbie status. I suppose I could share some stuff about me, right? This is where I clam up, ugh, I hate that. It's weird how you know exactly what you want to write in an about me, until you actually start writing it. I'll start with the basics, because that's me, simple. I've been writing for a really long time. I've been writing since I was about ten, and I'm 22 now. Believe me, I'm far from perfect, which is why I reread everything I write about two hundred thousand times. So don't expect a creepypasta from me just yet, I want the first one I post to be close to perfect. Besides, I do not want my first creepypasta to be deleted. Now, I've been known to produce some pretty demented stuff. I mean, demented as hell. Once wrote a short about a girl who just snapped and cut her own legs off. She wasn't bullied, she had a wonderful family, and an overall great life. Guess she just wasn't happy with herself, huh? Wasn't my best work, but hey, I was fifteen when I wrote it. So, I love writing about creepy and crazy things. Maybe I can actually create a good creepypasta, but who knows? I could be horrible at it, then again, I always try my hardest. I'll be reading all the creepypasta I can, all the advice from the wiki that I can, and take whatever I write the workshop before I post. I've also noted one thing I've seen around a lot with this site. In order to write a good creepypasta, you need to find the story first and then think up the characters to their full potential. Which is a great thing, because that is exactly what I do with anything I write. Now, I'm going to be honest with you here. For a long while, I've been writing romantic novels. I really hope that doesn't mess up any creepypasta I may write. Then again, when I get in the mood to write darker stories, romance is far from my mind. Okay! More about me! :) My favorite color is - I'm kidding. I think my favorite pasta right now is 1999, and while that may change in the future, it will always be a soft spot because of it being the first creepypasta I heard of. It creeped me out because of it being something that could actually happen, and while it is kind of dull at times, it's overall good. Children scare me, which is crazy because I want to have my own someday. Their innocence, the things they're capable off because of that innocence... just bleh, creepy. On that note, my niece was staring at me a second ago and I told her to stop because she looks creepy, guess what she did in return? She grinned, grinned! See, they're creepy and they could kill you in your sleep. Who would believe the innocent four year old killed someone? I can't, so I'm going to stop talking about it now. I've been an anti-social, anxiety filled loner since I left school in the 7th grade. It's the whole clitche bullied story, but I promise not to go all Jeff the Killer on you. <----- I almost vomited. Well, I can't really say I'm a complete loner, there are only a select few outside of my family that I let around me. Other than that, most of my friends are faceless people online. Maybe I need to get a life outside of the computer... nah, I'll stick with my extinct boyfriend and friends that can't find me. Or can they? Muahahaha. Sorry. I'm running on little to no sleep, I'm guessing now is the time to tell you I'm a night owl. Maybe I should end this here blog, it's getting kind of long in my opinion. By the way, I just hissed at my dog for coming near my laptop. I should also mention that I'm weird. Okay, I'm going to stop now, because if I continue, this is going to turn into a ten page essay. If you would like to know more about me, just ask! I don't bite, promise. I actually love meeting new people, at least online. :) Bye bye for now! Category:Blog posts